Diary
by MidnightMoonlightAngel
Summary: It is basically what the Rose and the gang would write in there diaries. If they had one. It is basically what they think about what is going on in their lives.
1. Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy

(Rose's POV)

Well, today we went and seen Tasha. I know it sounds like loads of fun, I wish it where. I really want to hate her, but I don't think it is posible to. she is so nice, if only she would stop flirting with Dimitri. Doesn't she know it is never going to happen??

Lissa loves her, becasue she is absolutaly perfect. Why can't I be more like her?? Dimitri is always smiling around her, he acts so carefree. He smiles when he is with me, but it is nothing like how he is with Tasha. Why not be like that with me??

She offered to give Dimitri kids, if he would be her gaurdian. I want Dimitri with my whole body, heart, and soul. When she comes around and keeps offering the same thing over and over to him, I just want to kill her. I know how great of a chance this is, and he says no becasue of me, and I am glad he does. he is missing a great oppurtunity tho. She can give him children, and a happy life, and he has no chance of killing his charge. Well, with me, he could possibly get Lissa killed by not protecting her, but protecting me, and I can't give him children. Wow, I am hating Tasha more and more.

Why can I not hate her?? Why am I so jelly of her? I really don't like th Ozera family! There is Christian who is just a plain asshole, that is all I am saying about him, becasue I could go into a page long detail about him.........uuuggghhh.........I hate them!!!

Ohhh, Dimiti look at that, look at this. I swear thats is all she says. She has to have his attention at all times..

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well, do you like it so far? i know this chapter is really short, but it is going to all be like journal entrys. Well, please review and tell me if you like it. If I get 2 reviews saying they like it I will continue it! Well, please review. I am sorry for and grammar issues. If you see any major mistakes please tell me, so that I can fix them.

Love

MMH


	2. Dimitri

**Sorry, this took so long to update. i promise the next one will be up soon!!**

**(Dimitri P.O.V.)**

Rose was glaring at Tasha's every move. Tasha doesn't even notice. Lissa looks like she is about to slap rose for it, and Christian looks smug. Tasha was talking i was nodding when needed. I wasn't really paying attention, I was watching Rose. She seemed so upset by the fact I was so close to Tasha.

"Well, Rose you have practice in Forty-five minutes so we better be going," I made up and excuse to get out of here, before Rose uses all that I have taught her on Tasha. I doubt even with fire, Tasha could fend her off.

"Wow, time flies when your having fun," She forced a smile at Tasha, and stood up. "I guess I will see you later," I stood up, and she looked shocked. Did she think I would let her walk back to campus in the dark, alone?

Tasha looked heartbroken. "Well, come back anytime you want to, I will be here anytime," She said, the pain in her voice evident that I was choosing Rose over her. Rose was fighting back giggles, and Lissa was glaring once again at her. If you make me choose between Rose or someone else it will always be Rose. I couldn't live without her.

"Bye, Tasha, I will come back and see you later," I said. Rose straightened up, she didn't look happy. She waved good-bye and walked out of the door. I waved and followed after Rose.

We walked towards the school, she was quite. She actually looked at lose for words. I was staring at her, she looked over at me and caught me staring at her. She slowed down so that she was beside me, and grabbed my hand.

"I am sorry, I got all jelouse and had to make us leave," she whispered, I could tell she hated showing the fact taht she liked me so much.

"It's fine, you really do have class in 30, minutes now," She stopped us,and kissed me.

"30 minutes, huh, just enough time" she whispered, and I deepened the kiss

"before, we go any farther, don't worry I am not going back to Tasha's without you" I whispered, and I pinned her up against the tree.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So was this chapter any good? this was the first time I ever tried to write in a guys Point of view. Well, review and tell me if I did alright!!! **

**Sorry it was so short, I don't really feel that good, and i realized it had been forever since i updated. I am terrible sorry!!!**


	3. Rose again

**I promised I would update quickly!!!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Vampire Academy!**

(Rose)

He pushed me against the tree. We kissed so very passionatly. My hands where tangled in his hair, while on of his was tangled in mine, and the other one was exploring my body. He was holding me up close to him, so I was sandwiched between his warm body, and the cold bark of the tree. I was in heaven.

"I wonder what is up with Rose, she acted so angry," I froze, that was Lissa's voice, and she was heading this way. I opened my eyes, and saw Dimitri staring wide eyed back at me. WE broke away and hid behind trees. Trying our best to be invisible. We waited, and waited for them to pass, but they took there time that was for sure. They barely seemed to be moving, i guess it felt that way becasue I was so scared of being caught.

Of course they had to ruin my monent with Dimitri. I wish he would do that more often. It was a side of him that only comes out on rare occasions. I looked down at my watch. Shit in less than ten more minutes, I have a class with Dimitri, and Alberta is watching this one. To see my progress. If we are both late they will most definatly suspect soemthing is up, expessially if we both come with our hair in a mess, like it is right now.

I looked back at Dimitri and he realized the same thing I did. They where getting closer. We were going to get caught, one way or another. I was almost sure about it. It would be worse if we got caught together out here by Lissa, becasue i would have to explain it to her. If Alberta was the one who figured out something was going on betweem us, the Dimitri would lose his job, and i would be kicked out of here. That would mean i wouldn't be able to be Lissa's gaurdian.

"Run" I whispered. They expect me to be late, not Dimitri. Dimitri took off towards the school. Trying to be as quite as possible, which was hard with all the leaves on the ground.

"I'm not sure Liss, i think it was because Tasha was flirting with Dimitri. i think she has a thing for him, no I am positive she does," This time it was Christian, who spoke. My breath caught, how could he have figured it out. I hide my emotions the best I can. How did he figure it out just like that? They finally passed by me, and i noticed that Tasha was with them. I stayed in the shadows and walked in the gate with out them seeing me, but I managed to catch Tasha's last remark.

"Do you really think he likes her? I mean she is about five years younger than him, and they could never be together if they are both going to gaurd Lissa. They would just be putting her in danger. Rose would be terrible to put a guy in front of her best friend. Plus, he would never like a immature little kid like her," she finally finished her speach about how horrible I was. That hurt, and I am not sure why i would let what she said get too me. The part that really hurt was that as much as I tried Lissa didn't say anything back. through our bond she was questioning if I would do that to her. she wanted to believe that i wouldn't, but she just wasn't sure.

I was only two minutes late for class, and i walked in trying to fight back tears. I felt like i just lost my best- friend

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I am sorry if I made Tasha seem a little evil.... ijust don't really like her. if you like Lissa i am sorry again, becasue she is one of my least favorite characters in the book. If she were my best-friend i would have dropped her a long time ago. Sorry if you like her, if you have any idea's fro the story they would be greatly appreciated. I finally got a longer chapter in for you.....even tho it took forever to write, with me sick and all. It may be about two days before i get another one up. Look out for my new one shot about Dimitri and Rose it is about graduation day, and her turning eighteen, and finnally being old enough to be with Dimitri.**


	4. Tasha

**Another chapter Yay!!! Lol, I probaly won't be updating for about two or three days. We have been out of school fro snow, so that means we are going to get loaded down with homework when we go back. I swear in Tennessee if you have a Cm of snow they call off school, I lived in Michigan and if you had 4 Ft of snow they wouldn't let you out!!! It is so stupid. Ok enough with my ranting on with the story!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**(Tasha)**

Rose is in love with Dimitri. Why does that not suprise me?? If she thinks he would ever fall for someone like her, then she is living in a dream world. She is setting herself up for heartbreak. I will laugh at her downfall, it should be hilarious. She is always so cocky and sure of herself. I want to see her get knocked down to eveyone elses level. She wouldn't be able to take having her heart broken.

Poor Lissa, she never said anything back to me, since my last comment about Rose. it looks like I am the only one who has noticed she has been right beside us the whole time. She knew I was plotting her down-fall, maybe she will give me a little compitition. I highly doubt it tho. Rose must feel so heart broken knowing that her friend won't even stick up for her.

What if Dimitri is in love with her tho? No, i wouldn't even think like that, just becasue she knew how to use her body to make every man fall for her, doesn't mean she has made Dimitri. He is so much stronger than that. I was the only one for him, we where made to be together. He has just been to shy to make a move on me. He thinks that I won't return his feeling, thats it. Nothing to worry about. She is confident, well I am going to make her insecure. I will make sure that they will never be together. If i cannot have Dimitri then no one can.

Lissa and Christian where ahead of me walking, Lissa had a sad expression on her face. Christian didn't look to happy. We where inside the gate, Adrian was walking towards us. Noone had been paying much attention to me since the end of our conversation. Adrian looked at me, and sent a glare my way.

"Hello, Adrian" I said just as politely as possible. He knew something was up. I could care less, if worst came down to worst who would they believe? A drunk or me?

"Hello, Tasha," he said. You could hear venom leaking into his words. He then shiffted his attention to Lissa and Christian. "Whats worng with Rose? She ran past me with tears in her eyes, you could tell she was fighting them, but something must have upset her." His eyes flicked back to me, and there was accusation in them. I just grinned, as if I didn't notice it.

"She didn't tell you what was worng," Asked Lissa, you could hear the worry in her voice.

"No she didn't even stop, she just ran past," he said. Lissa looked confused, but didn't ask no more questions.

We all split up, I was going to watch Roses lesson with Dimitri. I knew she wouldn't show up to so I would have alone time with him. He could focus on me, and get his mind off training her. I walked in, his eyes flicked to the door, expecting Rose she was already ten minutes late for the lesson. So much for the perfect gaurdian, she may be able to fight, but that means nothing if you can't be on time. She would probaly show up after all the strigoi were dead.

"Have you seen Rose?" I could hear the worry in his voice, maybe they really did have something going one between them. I looked around Alberta was sitting in a chair. Well, damn it so much for our alone time.

"Dimitri, I don't think she is coming and I have other business to attend to, next time make sure she will actually show up," With that Alberta left. I looked at Dimitri, and I could tell he looked nervous. Awww how cute, its like we are still kids. He has it bad for me. it is so cute, well today is his lucky day. I walked towards him, and grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled him down to my level. He just looked shocked.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ok, so should the next chapter be written from Rose's view or Dimitri's?? You decide.....Please review. I have to get 3 before I post the next chapter!!! So it is up to you!!! Sorry to any one who like Tasha, I am just not a huge fan of her!!!**


	5. Dimka

**Ok for this chapter everyone wanted it in Dimitri's POV. So here it is!!! Hope you enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy!**

**(Dimitri)**

I made it back into the gym, with just a few minutes to spare. Alberta wasn't here yet. I wonder how Rose is doing. I started setting up the practice dummies, when Alberta walked in.

"Gaurdian Belikov," she said and nodded. She sat down in a chair on the side of the room. She looked around for Rose, but couldn't find her. She should be here by know i thought. What could she be doing??

"I am not sure where Rose is, she should be here pretty soon. I am sure she is just running late as usual," Alberta just looked at me and nodded. They better hurry it up. I was finished setting up, and Rose still wan't here.

Someone opened the gym door, I prayed that it was Rose. Of course it wasn't it was Tasha. She had this look on her face. I wonder what was up?

"Have you seen Rose?" I could tell right now that my voice was laced in worry. She gave me this look, and then looked around. When her eyes landed on Alberta, he eyes narrowed. That was suprising she had never been aggressive. Now she was practically glaring at Alberta. Alberta just smiled, and acted like she didn't notice anything

"Dimitri, I don't think she is coming and I have other business to attend to, next time make sure she will actually show up," With that Alberta left. I felt nervous. I had never seen Tasha like this, she just looked smug. i could see desire in her eyes, and I just stared at her looking shocked. She really suprised me when she waled across the room. when she reached me she pulled me down to her level. I was shocked i could think of no response. I heard the door slam, and looked over to find Lissa staring at us. She gasped and then walked out. I pushed Tasha away and ran after her.

I ran out into the hallway, to find Lissa, but she had already disappeared. She was going to tell Rose, I could tell that much right now. I gave up, she was going to be pissed, but maybe she would listen to my side of the story. Maybe was the key word it was Rose, she could hold grudges. I walked back into the gym, adn i saw Tasha looking hurt. She met my eyes

"Why," was all she said, and I immidiatly felt horrible for pushing her away like that. i was raised to be a gentleman, now i was going against everything I was taught.

"I am sorry its just im not interested in you that way," I could see so many emotions go across her face, but it finally landed on Anger.

"You don't like me that way, then who do you like," she asked with venom.

"Rose," I addmitted to her quietly. she was one of my closest friends growning up, and she still is.

"Rose," She screeched. i could tell she was mad. She continued to glare at me.

"Yea, me, and I suggest that you keep your lips off of my boyfriend" That was Rose, and she looked royally ticked!!!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**We got out again today....So I got another chapter up for you. So should the next chapter be in Rose Pov or Lissa's or maybe even Tasha's? you decide. pretty soon I am going to be adding Mia, and another special character that you all get to create. So send mii your ideas and I will choose one!!! You haveto use my actual email adress to send it to mii becasue it doesn't let mii get private messages!! Well, please review. i have to get at least 4 before i update again!!!**


	6. Roza

**No school again today, stupid snow!!!! So you all get another update. Yay!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy **

**(Rose)**

I watched the whole scene unfold between Dimitri and Tasha. I saw her kiss him. I saw Lissa come in in. I seen Dimtri push Tasha aside. I saw him run after Lissa, but still I didn't want to believe i had seen that. He hadn't pushed Tasha away until he saw Lissa. How far would it have gone, if she hadn't seen? No very far, i would have stepped in, and got myself in trouble because I would kill Tasha.

He was put of the gym and i thought about going to kill, Tasha. I have a little self-control tho. So I turned around and began to walk away. thats when the door opened back up, and in came Dimitri. He look nervous, probaly afraid Lissa would go tell me.

"Why," Tasha asked. i watched Dimitri face, he looked upset about pushing her away.

"I am sorry its just im not interested in you that way," I could see so many emotions go across her face, but it finally landed on Anger.

"You don't like me that way, then who do you like," she asked with venom. I could really slap her right about now.

I bet he wouldn't tell it was me that he liked. We weren't aloud to be together, and with the rage is she would probaly tell Kirova. That would be just my luck.

"Rose," he admitted quietly. They had been such good friends growing up, there was no way that he wouldn't tell her. I could tell from her face that she had expected this. She really wasn't happy, adn i could care less, she had her chance and she never took it. Now he was mine and I don't plan on giving him up.

"Rose," She screeched. She was glaring at Dimitri. I might as well make my debut.

"Yea, me, and I suggest that you keep your lips off of my boyfriend" i was royally ticked and I knew my face showed it. Dimitri looked at me and went to say something. I just shot him a glare saying we would talk about it later. He just stopped cold, I must look really pissed, to make him shut up so fast. Tasha just glared, at me and I matched her back. She finally gave up and stormed out, i knew she would make my life a living hell everychance she possibly got, but I could care less. I shot one last glare at Dimitri and went walking out.

Dimitri caught me and pulled me to him, I wanted so badly to saty there in his warmth, but is still felt betrayed. I broke away, i could feel tears forming in my eyes. this was the second time I was about to cry today. First over my best-friend and now over my boy-friend.

"Roza," he whispered, there was love in his voice, but i just couldn't do this right now.

I kissed him lightly and whispered," I am so sorry i just can't do this right now, I promise later," with that said I walked away from the love of my life. Once I got into the hallway I ran back to my room, I collapsed on my bed and just let myself cry.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Mii lord that was sadd. Soo whose vieww should itt be inn next??? You choosee, and do yoouu think it is too soon to bring Mia in?? Sorry it is so short, once again lol......Well, before I post the next chapter I have to get 5 reviews!!! That should be easy right??? Well, get too reviewing!!**


	7. Tasha again!

**Ya'll are so amazing!! thanks to everyone who has reviewed!! You keep mii writing. Well, I recently got a new beta her name is Lora, and she is a huge help to mii!!! **

**Disclaimer: i do not own Vampire Academy. **

**(Tasha)**

I cannot believe he was in love with her. I basically threw myself at him, I would give him everything he has ever needed, but _no_ he wants her. Well, I have a newsflash for both of them, if I can't have him then no one, and I mean no one, can. I rushed out of there furious. I was going to say something, let's see how Dimitri and his little play thing last, when all the guardians know.

I rushed into the main office, and asked to speak with Kirova. I was of course invited into her office. I noticed Rose's mother was standing against the wall. Perfect, I gave Janine a sweet smile, and then turned my gaze back to Kirova.

"Yes, Tasha, what would you like to speak with me about," Kirova asked.

"Well, I saw Rose Hathaway, and Dimitri, in innopropriate contact with each other," I smiled to myself, Kirova didn't even looked suprised, but Janine was choaking.

"You, saw my daughter doing what?" Janine screamed. God, she has a bigger mouth than Ro se at times!

"Well, I walked into the gym, and her and Guardian Belikov were lip-locked," I said.

"Find Rose, and send her into my office please," Kirova said, she looked ticked off, and she was talking to her secretary over the phone, to get Rose to here. I cannot wait to see her reaction, this should be hilarious.

We waited about ten minutes and the Rose made her rand entrance, as soon as she saw me she turned into stone. She quickly shook the shock away and turned to Kirova.

"So, what am I in for this time," her voice was saying she really didn't care, but there was an edge to it this time.

She was nervous, she knew he would be taken away. She would be left all alone. They would more than likely send him to the Academy in Russia . I would move up there, and he would be mine. One night with me and he would forget all about this little Rose. She would never be able to give him all the things he wants and needs.

"Rosemarie Hathaway. What is going on between you and Guardian Belikov," Yelled her mother. Kirova looked shocked at Janine;s tone of voice.

Rose stumbled back, like she wasn't expecting this. Her mom also noticed it, "Don't even try and lie young lady Tasha, saw you two kissing,"

"I guess you already know what's going on, don't you?" She yelled back. Her temper was going to get the best of her, and that would help with her downfall.

"Rose, that is rape, if you have done anything together," that was Kirova, she had accusation in her voice. She already knew what every other person around here knew.

"You are never just friends with Rose, you always end up in her bed." Of course it was a lie, but everyone talks about it. So, if they said they have done anything, Dimitri will be going to jail for rape. This is not what I had planned, hopefully Rose keeps her mouth shut, or there will be hell to pay.

"We have only been in bed together once," she whispered. She knew that there was no sense in lying, it was over with. Everyone would know about there relationship within the next two hours.

"You know he is using you right? He just wants sex, and everyone around here knows that is all you are good for. You have laid with every guy in this school, some more than once," Her mom said.

I watched Rose very carefully, I was long forgotten. I barely blinked and Rose looked as if she may cry, but she quickly regained her composure. She was across the room in about a second. I was surprised at what happened next, she slapped her mom. You could hear the loud crack of her hand. I wouldn't be surprised if she had broken one of Janine's bones. Her mom was ready to fight back, and before Rose could land another blow her mom was holding both of her arms up against the wall.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Well, did you enjoy it?? Well, once again I would like to say thank you to my beta, Lora, for all your help with my grammar and stuff!! I want 5 reviews before I post up the next chapter!! Who knows what is going to happen with Dimka and Rose?? Please review!!**


	8. Introducing Mia

**Okay, once again I would like to thank my beta Lora, even tho she is completely worn out from skiing all day she still got this corrected!!! Well, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!!**

_____________________________**(Rose)**

I was walking to my room when Kirova's secretary came up to me, and ordered me to Kirova's office. How could my day get any worse. I slowly made my way there. It took me about ten minutes to get to her office, and then I walked in saw my mom, Kirova, and Tasha. My body went rigid, I should have know that this would happen.

"Rosemarie Hathaway. What is going on between you and Guardian Belikov," yelled my mom. I staggered back, a little surprised at her tone of voice. Kirova also looked shocked about it. , "Don't even try and lie young lady. Tasha saw you two kissing," Well, damn you Tasha. She probably had some diabolical plan to get Dimitri. Well, it wouldn't work, only one more month until my birth-day and I am free.

"I guess you already know whatʼs going on, don't you?" I yelled back at her. I was trying to keep my temper intact, but it wasn't working at all.

"Rose, that is rape if you have done anything together," that was Kirova, she sounded very accusing. No doubt, she believes all the rumors about me and having to screw every guy I'm ever with. Well, I have a newsflash for her, Dimitri was my first.

"We have only been in bed together once," I whispered. There was no point in lying everyone would fig ure out the truth sooner or later.

"You know he is using you right? He just wants sex, and everyone around here knows that is all you are good for. You have laid with every guy in this school, some more than once," my mom said. I felt like I would cry again, stupid hormones. I could feel my anger rising when I let what she said sink in. I was fighting against my anger, but in the long run I knew it would win. It always did.

The next thing I knew I was across the room. I felt my hand hit my mothers cheek. Everyone was frozen my mom was glaring at me, but she was to surprised to do anything about the matter. Her surprise quickly disappeared, and she had me pinned up against the wall, before I could even land another blow on her.

I heard Tasha laughing, and my mother and I both turned to her. She noticed all of our stares on her, and she stopped. "She is really in love with him," she faked surprise. My mom just stared at her.

"How do you know," Kirova asked. My mother was to busy trying to keep me pinned against the wall.

"Why else would she have fought against her own mother, when her mom said he was just after sex," Tasha made her point very clear, and I could see the underlying happiness in it. She knew they would send him off, and she would have a better shot with him. I wouldn't let it happen.

"Well, that could be because he's her mentor," my mother said. She didn't want to believe that I was actually in love with him. It had been the same mistake she made.

"Am I interrupting something," a small voice asked, I knew this voice very well, it was Mia.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

**Well, how did you like it?? whose point of view should the next chapter be from?? If you have any ideas email me!!! Well, please review...I have to get ten before I update again. thats shouldn't be so hard!! How long should I make this story?? You better get to reviewing!!!**

**Love, Mii!!**


	9. Mia

**Sorryy!! Been having major computer problems, the I lost my flash drive and midterms start tomorrow!! Please don't shoot me!! **

**But even tho you all probaly hate me here is the next chapter!! **

**(Mia)**

"Am I interrupting something," I asked not really feeling like causing any dram. I knew this was a conversation that no one other than them was ever supposed to hear.

"MIA," Rose shouted and hugged me. Obviously over all of the drama that we had been through. I was glad, she was one of my favorite people. Once I had gotten to know her I really saw into her perspective of things and in truth she isn't that different from me.

I hugged her back it was so great to be back in the one place where i had lived miost of my life. I cleared my throat hoping Rose would notice that her mother had just walked off.

"Thanks for that," Rose whispered into my ear. She still had Tasha and Kirova to deal with tho, and she knew it so she turned back around and faced her fate.

I was forgotten to tell the truth everyone was yelling and it was just a mess. i couldn't believe some of the things that they where claiming of Rose. She is so protected she would never let someone hurt her that way, and i know that you don't always get a choice in whether or not they hurt you, but she is smart enough, and if she truly trusts him then she really does.

If she says she loves him then she really must, she isn't the type of person to make light of things like love. She wasn't like everyone else.

I soon walked off seeing that this fight wasn't going to end soon. i hoped everything would work out okay for Rose, because after everything she has done for people she deserves the happy ending that everyone dreams of.

She is the last person who ever asked for it but she is the very one who deserves it most.

"You know what Tasha you think you have won, but how will you ever truly be with Dimitri if he is in love with me," Rose asked Tasha I was half way down the hall and I could still hear her. I didn't wait for Tasha's reply, I didn't want to know. This was none of my business.

**Lalala, so how was that? I will continue to update this story regulary now. =] **

**But sad news Mix Up is offically on hiatus until i can find my flash drive =[ **

**So how many of you have read stories by MangoTango? Well, she is one of my really close friends and me and her have started a roleplaying thing on Twitter for VA. I am playing Rose and she is playing her own made up character. So if you would like to come and tweet with us we would love to have you!! **

**My Username(not the Role play one)- Blondie_2013**

**So I hoped you enjoyed and I will get the next one up as soon as possible. **


	10. Rose!

**SO here we go! THe next chapter **

**(Rose)**

After the huge conflict with my mom and Tash and just about the whole faculty all i really wanted to do was go to Dimitri's room and curl up with him. I couldn't tho, he was now probaly getting yelled at by everybody. I knew i hadn't got the worst of it but soon enough i would get yelled at more.

i headed straight to my bedroom, eyes on me the whole way. It made me feel like this was the first day of being brought back. It had seemed l ike such a drag at the time being brought back to the one place that would harm my best friend, but if he hasd never brought me back we would hae never fall in love. None of this would be happening.

I stopped at my door and couldn't help but smile, he was the one thing that truly saved me, and i know in some ways i saved him. i could still smell his aftershave from the night he brought me back. I can remember everything, I hated him, I truly did. im n ot sure what had changed tho, somewhere along the way I realized that even when everyone else was gone he was right there. I had always though of him as being sexy, I mean what girl couldn't he was known as a god for more reasons then one .

When Tasha came along that is when it really hit me that i liked him, I was so jelous they had a life together, I remember wanting to kiss him right then and there and be like "He is Mine" maybe she would have got the point instead of just makeing everything so much more difficult.

The day my mom told me that Dimitri was going off to be Tasha's gardian, i was so angry. I couldn't believe that he would do something like that.

THen later that night when i told him to go i realized I was in love with him, I wanted him to be happy and i wanted him to have a life, he deserved it.

But instead, he cohse me and i couldn't believe it. I could never have his kids i could never have a future with him but we where happy.

This is my fairytale and standing at my door I realized that no matter how much I go through this will alwayss be my home and this will always be the place that everything I want happens.

Who would have thought that the place I hated the most would be the place where i would be the happiest.

I finally walked into my room and there he was laying on my bed. He must have been here for a while because he was dozed off, i couldn't help smiling. For once he looked so vunerable, so innocent.

**And there we go, I am so very sorry for all the spelling errors I was in a hurry to get this up, got tons of math to study plus every other subject Mid-Terms start tommorrw! **


End file.
